Bath chairs which are used for the bathing of invalids are known in the art. One such bath chair is shown by applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,292. This prior art bath chair has seat and back portions, and water is supplied to the upper edge of the back portion for application to the bather. Such bath chair is designed for resting directly on the floor and stands as an independent unit.
Other devices are known which are used in conjunction with a bathtub. These devices usually take the form of a stool which attaches to the bottom of the bathtub and allows the bather to sit on the stool while reaching into the water in the bathtub for bathing.